First Touch
by LovingNinja
Summary: Iva Simon, along with her brothers Durante and Verddun, are new to Sweet Amoris High, and they are lucky to come in while the school year is still young, leaving little to catch up on. However, when it comes to engaging themselves with their new and quirky classmates, will the siblings find themselves in a constant flurry? And, who's the fiery red-head who's caught Iva's attention?


**I do not own My Candy Love the game, or manga, nor the characters. I do, however own my OCs Iva, Durante, and Verddun.**

**Rated OT 16+ for language and sexual undertone.**

**Please Read and Review!**

* * *

"What's the rush, we aren't that late."

"I don't want to hear it, Durante. The faster we get to the principal's office, the better. And, you better be on your best behaviour, understand? That goes for you, too, Vee."

"I'm always behaved, Ivy! You know that!"

"Shut up, Verddun."

"Durante, watch your mouth."

"**Ah!"**

Three teenagers stood before the very door they sought for, "Principal" reading along the distorted glass. A girl with short choppy silver hair and violet eyes stood between two younger boys. Her shirt was short sleeved, purple with her right shoulder tugged down and exposed. Longer red sleeves slipped to her wrists underneath. Her cargo pants were grey, tucked into black boots that reached above her calves.

To her left was a boy a head taller than her, blonde hair, straight and held in a ponytail that reached his shoulders, bright blue eyes glistening under the florescent lights. Wearing a three-quarter-sleeve shirt of viridian and navy blue silk, camouflage pants and boots of his own, a scowl decorated his expression as he looked to the other two.

On the right, a boy about the girl's height, also blonde but with shorter, clean-shaven hair. His eyes were golden, accented by his sleeveless beige tunic that opened from the front and exposing a white undershirt beneath it, long cargo shorts that hit below his knees; a third pair of boots to add to the trio, save for their dark brown that stood from the other two.

The girl took a breath, but just as she was about to knock, a voice called out, "She's not in." The trio jumped in surprise, looking over to the voice to see a boy with golden hair and matching eyes. A white dress-shirt, blue tie and brown pants. He smiled as he adjusted the clipboard in his hands, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"Oh," the girl blushed lightly, stepping towards him, "no, um… We're sorry, we're new and…"

"Oh! You must be the Simon siblings."

"Er…y-yes…um…."

"You were expecting us?" the taller blonde crossed his arms with a raised brow.

The unfamiliar boy nodded with a grin, "As a matter of fact, I was. The principal is out right now, I'm sorry to say, but she left me in charge. My name is Nathaniel," he held a hand out, "I'm the student body president and I was told that you would be in need of a guide today."

The girl was the first to react, shaking Nathaniel's hand, "Thank you, Nathaniel. I'm sorry to be such trouble." She turned to the boys, "These are my brothers," she gestured first to the taller, "Durante," followed to the other, "and Verddun."

"Hello there," he nodded to the boys who remained silent, Verddun being alone in giving a shy and friendly wave to Nathaniel who turned back to the sister. "And, might I ask for your name?"

"Iva," she answered quickly.

Nathaniel closed his eyes for but a moment before looking into the silver-haired female's violet orbs, "That's a lovely name."

"Anyway," Durante cut in, "are we supposed to get our schedules or something?"

"I suppose that _would_ be helpful, wouldn't it?" a blonde brow rose, as if in mockery to the taller boy's question; said boy scowling in response, and even more so when his sister gave him a glare. Nathaniel flipped through a few sheets on his clipboard, unclipping it and releasing several pieces of paper. "Here you are," he handed them outwards pleasantly, in which Iva took them in hand, flipping through them before handing them to her brothers. "I'm a little surprised, but happy to have noticed that you and I are in the same grade, Iva."

"Eh, huh?" she rose a brow, mouth slightly agape. He must have noticed her age on her schedule. "O-Oh? Ah, yeah, I'm seventeen." She looked to her siblings, "Durante's sixteen and Verddun's fifteen."

"I have a younger sister as well," his brows furrowed a bit at the statement. "She's also a student here, maybe you'll bump into her."

And then, the bell rang.

Students slowly began to exit their classrooms and Nathaniel looked to his watch. "It's already second period, I'm sorry!" he frowned, his cool slowly slipping from his expression as a bit of franticness crossed through his eyes. "I'll leave you three to get to class. I'll make sure you'll be excused for missing your first periods."

"Oh, thank you. And, thank you for the schedules!"

"Can we get a map, too?" Durante inquired. "I'd rather not be late to any other classes while trying to find them."

"Here," Nathaniel flipped through once more, before detaching another sheet. "I'm sorry, but I only have one on me right now."

"It's fine, you've been plenty of help already," Iva chuckled nervously, taking the map and handing it to Verddun.

Nathaniel nodded, and made quick with his exit, heading towards the opposite end of the hall and disappearing within the crowd of students. Iva turned to her brothers sharply, and jabbed Durante in the side with a bony finger, "What did I say about behaving yourself?"

The taller boy waved away his sister's hand, rolling his eyes, "Who the hell cares who that guy is? Just get to class before you're late." He grabbed the map out of Verddun's hand and pushed it into Iva's.

"No, I don't need it," she placed it back into Verddun's hands and took a step back. "You two better not be late, understand?" She spun on her heels, "And, _behave_!" And, hurried down the hall.

"She has no idea where she's going," Verddun murmured.

"Not a damn clue," his brother shook his head. "Whatever."

* * *

Iva wasn't too terribly late to her second period, Gym, but being late as she was; as well as not having a uniform just yet; she was made to sit on the sidelines and watch as the other students enjoyed a lovely game of basketball. Math went by quickly, and the teacher was eager to recap for her, though dragging a few moans from a few of her classmates in the process. Her first elective of the day, Comparative Religions; a rather odd elective, she thought; was more interesting than she had anticipated. However, as she made halfway through her day, she had yet to actually speak to anyone, let alone find anyone interesting or make a friend of.

Lunch had finally come, and she was starting to feel the pressure of being alone in a new school, this Sweet Amoris High. _I wonder how Durante and Vee are doing right now,_ she thought to herself as she avoided the lunchroom altogether, and made way for the courtyard. She found herself becoming rather fond of the courtyard as she had to pass through it more often than not that day, and seeing a decently high enough hedge to hide behind, she decided it would be an excellent area to relax and collect herself to her thoughts alone.

Brown bag in hand, she turned about the hedge, ready and eager to sit down and have a minute to herself, until her smile fell at a rather disappointing sight. "Oh, I'm sorry," she peeped.

A boy with red hair, wearing a black leather jacket over a red shirt she could barely see from her angle, and black pants with a chain on one side of his hips, red and white sneakers laced onto his feet, was lying on his back, eyes closed while his arms were folded back for a makeshift pillow. A grey eye took a peek up at Iva, frowning slightly at her intrusion on his rest, and he grumbled, "Th'hell?"

"S-Sorry," she repeated. "I didn't realize you were here."

The boy huffed and rolled over away from Iva, snapping, "You know, now. What're you still standing there for?"

The violet eyed girl gawked, not expecting his rudeness, and she bit back, "Maybe I like standing here!"

There was a silent pause for a moment, one that suddenly had the girl's ears turning a light pink. The red-haired lad turned over once again, sitting up and leaning back on the heels of his palms as he smirked, "That's a little odd."

At that statement, Iva felt heat flood her cheeks, even more so when she noticed the quick manner in which his eyes scanned her as if looking for flaws. Her chin went high and she spoke, "Maybe I like being a little odd, too."

He snorted, "You like being flat-chested, too?"

An arm flew over her chest, as if to protect herself, hand crinkling her lunch bag as she snapped, "I'll have you know I can almost fill a B cup!"

"Fill out a D cup, then come talk to me, Washboard," he chuckled, one knee rising at the level of his chest as he leaned forward against it, resting an elbow as if posing.

"My name isn't 'washboard', jerk! It's Iva!"

Red brows rose, but the smug expression never left his features, "Oh, my bad, _Ivy_."

"_Iva_," she corrected. _I can't stand, 'Ivy'._

"Right, Ivy," his dark eyes met her violet ones. He rose to his feet, patting the back of his cushioned seat, and walked towards her, him being as tall her brother Durante where the top of her head barely reached his shoulders. She didn't step back, and there was an upward twitch at the corner of his mouth. "Go ahead and take the spot," he placed a hand on her shoulder. "I've got plenty of others, and you're not worth the fight."

At the first instance of his touch, Iva pulled away, glaring at him. She said nothing as he waved to her, sneering with laughter rumbling in his throat, yet not leaving that big mouth of his. She turned to the spot where he was lying, staring at it with an unsure feeling as she cursed under breath, "Asshole."

* * *

**To Be Continued...!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please Review!**

**~LovingNinja~**


End file.
